Laney Penn
Laney Penn is the bassist of Grojband. She is the only female member of Grojband though she is constantly being mistaken as a boy. She has a secret crush on Corey Riffin. She is voiced by Bryn McAculey. Biography Short in stature, tall in ambition Laney is the rock of this rock and roll band. This red-haired firecracker is the band's bassist and self-proclaimed band manager. She tends to be the brains behind all of their work and holds all of Grojband together. Laney's biggest secret is her crush on Corey Riffin. She sees him as a true star in the making and for whatever reasons thinks he'd never be into her. Sadly for her, Corey is usually calling her names like "Man" and "Dude" which makes her feel like Corey won't ever love her back. Her thick shield of sarcasm makes her feelings toward Corey painfully obvious to everyone but Corey. Laney takes a bum wrap for being the only girl in an otherwise all boy rock-outfit. Even though she can hang with the best of them, she has secret dreams of being treated like a lady. She openly mocks frilly girly-girl things, but her bedroom is a rainbowed shrine to unicorns, teen magazines and boy bands. This is another secret that she keeps hidden from everyone else but it gets exposed occasionally for instance in the episode A Knight to Remember where she was mezmorised by all of the girly unicorns and ponies. She wishes that she could be treated more like someone who would want girly, frilly things like said stuff but unfortunately for her, Laney is constantly getting mistaken for being a guy by everybody, including even her own bandmates who should know better. Laney seems to be a real master of sarcasm and smart remarks which gets used alot by her what with hanging out with a bunch of complete idiots all the time. Appearance Laney has red hair with black stripes in it and a yellow hair clip. She wears black mascara on her eyes and lips. She has a green shirt with yellow sleeves and black horizontal stripes. She has red pants and black shoes. Personality Laney Penn is a fiery redhead. She is also a tomboy. She is strong and sweet at the same time and she is also very pretty. She also seems to be the only member of the band with any sense and she manages everything. Although she is the most normal person, she is still seen doing stupid stuff but very rarely. Trivia *Laney was originally going to be the drummer or Grojband. *Her name is a Beatles reference, because if you switch around the letters of her first and last name is spells out "Penny Lane." *Laney's personality is based off of that of Watt's from the movie "Some Kind of Wonderful." *In the episode "Curse of the Metrognome," Laney and Corey kissed and it seemed Corey seemed to have liked it. *Laney is shown to be multi-talented on instruments. Category:Characters Category:Grojband Members Category:13 year olds